The Lost Brother
by JennH
Summary: Frankies past comes back to haunt the team.


  
  
TITLE: The Lost Brother  
AUTHOR: Jennifer  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, I just write about them.  
SUMMARY: This is a Frankie story (ducks as things are thrown at her head). Frankie's past is revealed and causes the team some big problems.  
WARNINGS: A lot of Frankie, angst, cursing, childhood trauma, and violence. The childhood trauma involves sex, but there is no sex with a child or rape. You will see when you read.   
RATING: PG-13   
NOTE: I have not seen any good Frankie stories out there. I felt there needed to be a least one good Frankie story out there in the A-team Fandom. This is my first long story in a while and I wanted to get some feedback. The Hannibal and Amy stuff refers back to my story In His Arms.   
SPECIAL THANKS: To Willow who beta checked this story for me.  
  
CHAP. 1  
  
A feeling of sadness overtook him as he watched the sun going down. He knew he would have to go back to the house soon. In one moment he felt as though his entire life had changed. He had made a normal phone call. Everything was different now. Frankie Santana got up to go back to the estate. He was not ready to tell anyone that his father was dead. He would deal with all of this after their latest mission. He felt that his first responsibility was to the team. He would not let his friends get killed because of his carelessness.   
@@@@@@  
  
Three days later   
Hannibal Smith, B.A. Baracus, H.M. Murdock, and Templeton Peck all jumped out of the van. Frankie got out after them and began to unload the weapons and gear. Their latest mission was a success, but the team was tired. They had spent four days and nights camping out. Murdock stretched and said, "I can't wait to sleep in a warm bed."   
Hannibal smiled and said "The ground didn't agree with you captain."   
They all began to unpack their bags. Face looked up in time to see General Stockwell approach with an envelope. "Here comes trouble," Face said.   
Hannibal didn't notice Stockwell. He kept staring at Frankie wondering about his strange behavior. Frankie's whole demeanor on the mission had worried all of them. Frankie was always helpful and did what he was told. He also goofed off more that he should and had a tendency to be a scatterbrain. This mission Frankie had been unusually quiet and serious. Hannibal was beginning to get worried.  
"Welcome back gentlemen" Stockwell said.   
Murdock looked at him and said "Thanks dad but next time no more camping out, my pet rock can't take it."   
"I was glad to hear that your latest mission was a success," Stockwell said as he glared at Murdock.   
"We are glad you are glad Stockwell" Hannibal said sarcastically.   
"What's in the envelope General?" Face asked. Stockwell turned and stared at Frankie.   
Frankie's heart was pounding in his chest as Stockwell handed him the envelope. "These came while you were away Mr. Santana. They are from your fathers safety deposit box."   
The team watched as Frankie took the envelope with a shaking hand. He looked at Hannibal and said. "Johnny, I got to go man. I know we have the debriefing and all but . . . " Frankie could not get the final part out because he was on the verge of tears.   
Hannibal looked at him and said "Sure Frank." Frankie walked away carrying the envelope with him. Everyone then turned and stared at Stockwell.  
  
  
CHAP.2   
  
The guys had just finished putting their bags away when Stockwell began to explain. "Frankie's father died of a heart attack four days ago," he said. The four men were shocked. Frankie had not said a word to any of them. Hannibal now understood Frankie's attitude during the mission. He did not want to think of his father.   
Murdock angrily said, "Why didn't you let him go to the funeral."   
Stockwell looked at him and said, "I did not stop him. He chose not to go on his own."   
Murdock was surprised. He knew Frankie and his father were close. Why would he not want to go to the funeral?   
"Stockwell, what was in those papers you gave him?" Hannibal asked.   
"They were some papers from his fathers safety deposit box" Stockwell said.   
Hannibal got up and paced as he lit a cigar. He knew Face, B.A., and Murdock so well that he knew how they would respond in any situation. He had only known Frankie for about six months. He had no idea how Frankie would react to the death of his father.  
Stockwell turned and left casually. Murdock looked at Hannibal and said, "Should we go find him?"   
Hannibal said, "It is very obvious Frankie does' not want to talk yet. Let's give him some time alone."   
Murdock stretched and said, "Well then, my pet rocks and I are going to take a nap. Wake me when Frankie gets back."   
B.A. growled and said, "Ain't got no pet rocks, except for the ones in your head."   
Face smiled at him and said "Murdock what is with the rock collection." Murdock smiled and said, "Now that I am sane, they are just my little side trip into crazy every now and then. I can't be expected to give up my craziness all together, now can I?"  
Hannibal looked at Murdock and said "Actually that is exactly what being sane means."   
Murdock got defensive and said "I only use them every now and then, I can stop any time I want."   
Face smiled and said "Murdock you sound like a junkie, maybe I should take the collection for a while."   
Murdock looked at him laughing and said "Don't be ridiculous, try to take my rocks and I will kill you." Murdock then ran upstairs with the rocks in his hands. Hannibal and Face smiled at Murdock.  
B.A. growled and said "Ain't got no rocks."  
  
  
CHAP.3  
  
Frankie watched the sun going down. He sobbed freely as emotions he tried to suppress came forward. He felt hurt, anger, and betrayal sweep over him. He read the letter again.  
  
My dear son,  
I am writing this letter to you because I feel my time on earth is running short. The greatest regret of my life is how I have treated you. Your mother's death left me a bitter man and I took that bitterness out on you. Frankie, I am a liar. I kept secrets from you and lied to you. The enclosed documents will explain everything to you better than I ever could. You have a brother. He was sent away when you were 5. As I write this letter, I pray you will understand. Frankie, I am asking for your forgiveness in death. I am sorry I could not ask for it when I was alive. Please read these journals. Perhaps then you will be able to understand. Please forgive your mother for her suicide. Her heart broke the day your brother left. If you only remember one thing about me, remember I love you.  
Papa  
  
Frankie crumpled the letter up in his hand and shook violently. How could they both have lied to him? He could understand his mother; she never really loved him. He fathers' betrayal broke his heart. He would have done anything for his father. He even betrayed his friends for his father. He could not understand why she would blame him. How could she love one son so much more than the other? How could he not remember his own brother? A range of emotions began to build in him. He never heard the steps behind him. He did not smell the chloroform. He felt the hand go around his mouth and he began to struggle. As he began to loose consciousness all, he could think was "WHY!"  
@@@@@@@  
  
An hour later Hannibal was pacing the floor. Frankie was not back yet and he was worried. Hannibal's instincts were telling him he should go look for Frankie. Hannibal yelled up stairs "Come on guys. We're going to look for Frankie." They all came downstairs with jackets in hand. Hannibal put his jacket on turned to the others and said, "Let's go!"  
  
CHAP 4  
  
Hannibal, Face, and Murdock all returned two hours later exhausted. They had searched the grounds thoroughly and had found nothing. Face collapsed on the couch and said "If he is off getting drunk I am gonna kill him." Hannibal and Murdock nodded their agreement. They were all tired and agitated. Murdock sat down next to Face and immediately fell asleep.   
About 10 minutes later B.A. came inside shouting for Hannibal. Murdock jumped up startled. B.A. came into the living room saying, "We got a problem man."  
Hannibal took the letter and read it out loud. As Hannibal read the letter, the others became more confused. Frankie had given them no indications that there were any problems with his family. Hannibal was convinced Frankie was in trouble.   
Then Stockwell entered the living room. Stockwell walked up to them holding a videocassette and said, "You gentlemen need to see this." Hannibal took the cassette and put it in the VCR.   
It was surveillance camera footage. The view was not the best, but it was easy to see Frankie's kidnaping. "When was this taken?" Hannibal asked.   
"About 2 hours ago" Stockwell said.   
"Could this have something to do with the team Hannibal?" Murdock asked.   
"I don't think so captain, we would have heard something by now."   
Face got up and said, "Maybe it has something to do with this letter and his family."   
B.A. began to walk to the door and said "Colonel, we need to get out there and look for him. We can't sit here and play these guessing games."   
Hannibal looked at B.A. and said, "I agree Sgt."   
  
CHAP.5  
  
Frankie awoke with a headache. His eyesight was blurry and his chest felt like there was a 50lb weight on it. He sat up awkwardly and leaned against the wall. He looked around and saw the entire room was white. There were no windows, no bed, no food, no anything. A feeling of fear overtook him as he realized he had been kidnaped. Frankie took a deep breath and said to himself "Relax, you have been with Hannibal long enough to know not to panic."   
He began to walk around the room. The room was only about 6ft by 6ft. He wondered if this was the type of room Murdock had to stay in at the VA. Frankie now had a new respect for Murdock and his craziness. He had only been in this room about 10 minutes and he was already nervous. He knew the only thing he could do now was to wait. He was not prepared to risk his life against an unknown enemy. He knew the others would be looking for him by now. Frankie tried to ignore that voice in his head that told him "You hope they are coming for you!"  
@@@@@@  
  
Face was coming out of the hall of records fast. Murdock was right behind him. Murdock looked like he was about to burst into a fit of laughter. As they entered the van Hannibal asked "Were you able to get the records Lt.?"   
Face held up a manila envelope and said, "I got everything you wanted. His father's will, birth certificate, and everything out of the safe deposit box."   
B.A. looked at Face and said "What was her name this time?" It was then that Murdock broke down into fits of uncontrolled laughter.   
Murdock managed to choke out the words "Agnus, her name was Agnus. Murdock sat up and said, "She was the mother of the secretary, who was in the bathroom. Colonel, Face went in like a true soldier and worked his male wilds on her." Murdock began to giggle again. "This woman got so turned on she jumped Face right then and there on the desk. While Face was occupied, I snuck in the file cabinet and got the papers." Hannibal and B.A. began to laugh as Murdock had tears rolling down his eyes. "Face had to push the woman off of him to get up."   
Face looked at them and said, "I got the information didn't I." Then he mumbled to himself "I hope Frankie appreciates this."   
Hannibal looked at Face and said "I told you that charming personality of yours would get you in trouble one day  
The four men sat quietly in the van reading about the life of Frankie Santana. They read through a journal and four letters his father had written Frankie. Hannibal finally looked up from his papers and said "O.K. guys, lets put together everything we know."   
Murdock said "Well, according to these birth certificates, Frankie had and an older brother, Alexander. He was sent away to an institution when he was 10 and Frankie was 5. According to the journal his mother fell apart and killed herself 3 years later."   
Face looked up and said "What could a 10-year-old do that was so bad they sent him to an institution?"   
Hannibal said, "According to these police reports he tried to smother Frankie with a pillow. This guy apparently disappeared from the institution when he was 16." B.A. was still reading one of his letters when he handed it to Hannibal. "Here is another police report colonel. Frankie was brought into a hospital when he was 7, he went nuts when he saw a picture of his brother." Hannibal looked at the report quietly wondering if this guy was somehow involved with Frankie's kidnaping. In his gut he already knew the answer to that was yes.  
@@@@@@  
  
CHAP. 6   
  
Frankie sat in a corner curled up in a ball. It had been three hours since his arrival at this place. He was trying very hard to keep his fear under control. He knew the guys would be looking for him now. He was yawing as the door to the room opened. Two men with guns entered, they were dressed in black fatigues. A man carrying blankets and food followed the guards. Frankie wished like hell Hannibal was there with him. He knew Hannibal could always come up with a plan. As quickly as they entered, they left leaving him alone again. Frankie looked over the blankets and food. There was enough here to last a month. He sat down in a corner realizing that he was in some serious trouble.   
@@@@@@  
  
Hannibal, Face, B.A., and Murdock returned to Langley just before sunset. As they walked into the front door, men holding machine guns in their face greeted them. Hannibal stopped and said "Whatever you guys are selling we really aren't interested." The gunmen pushed Hannibal and the others into the living room. As they entered the living room, they saw that Stockwell was out cold on the couch.   
Face thought to himself "Wow, Stockwell's security was breached, what a shock."   
Murdock leaned next to Face and said, "Well at least we know Stockwell was not behind Frankie's kidnaping."   
The four men were shoved onto the couch and tied up. A short stocky man then appeared at the door. He was dressed in a black and gray Armani suit. His hair was a jet black cut short just above the neck. Everything from the way he walked to the way he talked screamed privilege. He was however not privileged. He grew up poor and alone. Hannibal immediately noticed the resemblance to Frankie. He knew this guy was his brother Alexander.  
The man walked up to them and said "Hello gentlemen. My name is Alexander Santana. I am afraid I must detain you for a while. None of you will be hurt as long as you do not attempt anything stupid."   
Face said "Just what I have always wanted, to be kidnaped by someone with manners."   
B.A. struggled against the ropes and said, "Where's Frankie sucker!"   
Alexander turned to him and said, "My brother is fine, scared but fine."   
Hannibal looked at him and said "He better be all right."   
  
CHAP.7  
  
The guys were blindfolded, tied up, and thrown into the back of a van that drove for about two hours. Face was mentally keeping track of the turns and time between each turn. They arrived at their destination and were taking to the room where Frankie was. Frankie was sitting in a corner looking like a small child. "Frankie!" Hannibal said relieved. Frankie looked up and immediately ran to Hannibal. The relief was evident on his face. As Hannibal put an arm around Frankie and said "Are you all right?"  
Hannibal looked Frankie over. "Yea Johnny, I am fine. I am just really glad you guys are here." B.A., Murdock, and Face each gave Frankie a supportive hand before turning back to their nemesis.   
Alexander Santana finally stepped into the room where Frankie saw him. "Hello brother" Alex said coolly. Frankie began to shake uncontrollable as all the color drained from his face. He remembered this man. This was his brother. He remembered this was the person who tried to kill him.  
Hannibal instinctively stood in front of Frankie as Alexander tried to approach him. The others stood beside Hannibal as Stockwell watched from the side. "What do you want Santana?" Hannibal asked. Frankie stood motionless paralyzed with fear by his brother's presence.   
" I want to explain the rules. You do as I ask and none of you will be harmed. You will not be physically harmed in any way as long as you do as I ask. If you attack me or my men, you will be killed on the spot."  
As if on cue two more guards entered the room and flanked Santana. Face looked at Alexander and said, "You mean to tell me we are not going to be beaten, tortured, raped, drugged, murdered, or supposedly murdered."   
Alexander looked away amused and said "I have found physical violence so tiresome."   
Face looked at Hannibal and said "Well that something new and different. A kidnapper with standards."   
Hannibal smiled and said "Look Santana, being good little boys who do what they are told has never been or strong suit. Just ask Stockwell over there. You will have to forgive us if we try to escape anyway."   
Hannibal smiled as he looked over to Face for a cigar. Alexander looked at Hannibal with annoyance. He then walked over to Frankie and said, "I hope to get to know you again Franklin. I am sure it will be an emotional experience for both of us." Frankie fell to the floor. He was having a panic attack as he tried desperately to breathe. Alexander smiled as he watched Frankie gasp for breath. He feared him and Alexander knew it now. He slowly turned and walked out of the room.   
Hannibal knelt down beside Frankie and loosened the collar of his shirt. "Just relax Frankie." Hannibal said. Frankie started to calm down just as Stockwell began to pace. Hannibal looked at him and said "Quit pacing general, you are making us all nervous."   
Stockwell looked at him and said "I have to report in within the next 36 hours or my operation shuts down." Frankie sat up and tried to take some deep breaths to stop shaking. Stockwell looked at Frankie and said "Mr. Santana do you remember anything about this man."   
All Frankie managed to get out was an "I am sorry."   
Frankie knew he was putting his friends and their pardons in danger. " I guess he wants revenge. I don't really remember him, just some feelings." Frankie got up and began to walk around the room. He was still shaking and seemed to be in a daze. He found a corner and sat down, wrapping his arms around his legs and staring into space. None of them had ever seen Frankie like this before. None of them really knew how to help him.   
Stockwell angrily looked at Hannibal and said "Colonel Smith, I hope you have a plan for getting me out of this."   
Hannibal turned to Stockwell and said, "Shut up General!" Face and Murdock walked over to Frankie and sat down next to him. Murdock knew that sometimes you just needed to know that someone was there. The three men sat in the corner side by side. Hannibal turned to B.A. and Stockwell and said "Lets all get some rest, I don't think he will be back soon."   
  
CHAP. 8  
  
About two hours later Hannibal turned to the others and said "OK guys, lets figure a way out of this. Hannibal turned to Frankie and said "You are going to have to tell us about your brother, Frankie. Anything that you can remember will help us."   
Frankie slowly walked around the room lost in his memories. "I can remember specific images and feeling. He let me call him Alex. He never let anyone else call him Alex. I loved him, but he also scared me. He was always so serious; he always wanted to make sure the two of us were going to be together. I think I loved him."   
Frankie had stopped walking around just stood there staring at the wall. " I remember that night, the pillow and that suffocating feeling." He turned to the others and said, "You know that is where I got my claustrophobia from." He began to walk around the room again.   
Face leaned over to Hannibal and said, "I think Frankie is losing it."   
Hannibal walked over to Frankie and put his arm around him. "It will be all right kid."   
Frankie looked up at Hannibal and said "Mama always loved him best." He laughed to himself and said, "How could she love him more than me. I must be a really terrible person." Hannibal settled him down in a corner and put a blanket over him. They did all they could for Frankie hoping he was all right.  
  
CHAP. 9  
  
A whole day had come and gone while nothing had happened. The boredom was beginning to get to everyone. None of them was use to being kidnapped and not having anything happen to them.   
Face was sitting against the wall lost in thought when Murdock sat down next to him. "Hey Muchacho." Murdock said as he sat down.   
Face looked at Murdock and said, "This boredom is killing me. I wish I was at least getting beaten up or something."   
Murdock smiled and said, "maybe this is his way of torturing us."   
Face glanced over at Frankie and said, "I wonder what he is thinking right now. Murdock, this whole experience has me thinking about my mother." Murdock was taken by surprise because Face rarely talked about his past as an orphan. " I always thought one day I would go and find my mother. I always thought I wanted to know, I am not so sure now."   
Murdock looked at Face and said, "It must be really scary to think about finding her."   
Face nodded and said "What is worse never knowing, or knowing she never really loved me." Murdock did not know how to answer him.   
Murdock looked over to Frankie and wondered which one he would choose. Murdock looked over to Face and said "Faceman that is a question you will have to answer for yourself. Whatever you decide though I will be there as a crazy moral support person."   
Face laughed and said, "Have I told you lately how glad I am that you are my best friend."   
Murdock frowned looked down and said "Not lately." Face looked away quickly, he had forgotten about AJ. "This is the first conversation you and I have had in a while where AJ was not between us." Face looked up and said "Murdock, I understand why you did not tell me AJ was my father. I should have told you sooner that everything was cool with us, I don't know why I didn't."   
Murdock looked at Face and said, "I am glad you told me now." They smiled at each other feeling that maybe a part of the past had been put to rest for both of them.   
Face looked over to where Hannibal, B.A., and Stockwell were standing. Face whispered to Murdock "I wonder what they are talking about."  
@@@@@@  
  
"I suppose you knew about Frankie's past the entire time didn't you General" Hannibal said through gritted teeth.   
Stockwell angrily said "Yes Colonel Smith, I knew.   
B.A. got angry and said "Why the fuck didn't you tell us then. I am getting tired of you always lying to us man."   
Hannibal looked at B.A. shocked and said "B.A. do not curse, your mother would kill you."   
Stockwell was angry now. He looked at them and said "I did not tell you for the same reason I did not tell him about your past, it was none of your business. It was not my place to tell him something his parents did not want to tell him. If I were you two gentlemen I would stop worrying about what I knew and worry about how to get me to a phone within the next 24 hours.  
Hannibal turned to Stockwell and said, "Shut up General!"  
Hannibal knew Stockwell was right but he would never admit that to him. Hannibal felt helpless as he watched his team get bored and frustrated and Frankie fall apart. They all heard the door unlock and saw Alexander walk in. He had a phone in his hand and was smiling at Stockwell. Hannibal pulled out a cigar and lit it.   
  
CHAP.10  
  
Alexander walked in with four guards. Frankie stood up slowly never taking his eyes off of his brother. Alexander tossed Stockwell the phone and said, "Call in" Stockwell looked at the phone surprised. "General I know you have to call in within the next 24 hours or your operation will be shut down." Stockwell was now furious, how could this outsider have known this. There was obviously a traitor in his organization somewhere. He would deal with that problem later. Alexander walked over to Frankie slowly. He kept staring at Frankie quietly. Frankie was still pretty scared, but tried to hide it. He needed to know what this was about. Hannibal watched proudly as he saw Frankie trying to not show any fear.   
"Well brother, It is time for us to get to know each other again." Alexander touched Frankie's hair gentle as if he was still amazed to see him. "I have missed you so," Alexander said. Frankie pulled away shaking; he was really scared now. A smile escaped Alexander's lips, as he knew he was in control. Frankie eyes grew hard and angry as he saw the smile. He was tired of playing these games. His father had just died and now his psycho brother was back. His anger began to build as he remembered his brother trying to kill him. "What do you want Teddy?" Alexander became enraged and punched Frankie as hard as he could. Frankie fell to the floor as blood gushed from his nose. He looked up with satisfaction on his face. "Don't ever call me that again!"   
Face and Murdock went to help Frankie up. Murdock in his best Freud voice said, "I believe the subject is beginning to show violent tendencies."   
Frankie got to his feet and glared at his brother "What's the matter Alex, don't like being reminded of the past. I thought you liked the name mama use to call you."   
"It was that bitch who sent me away. She sent me to that institution." Alexander said.  
"You got sent to the institute because you tried to kill me. It wasn't her fault, it was yours." Frankie yelled.   
Alexander looked at him and said "They were gonna send me before that happened. They were gonna take me away from you and I could not allow that."   
Frankie looked at him and said, "Why would they send you away?"   
Alexander looked at him and said, "They said I was obsessed with you, I was abnormal." He looked at Frankie with tears in his eyes " I couldn't let them separate us, we had to be together."   
Frankie looked at him horrified "You tried to kill me so we would always be together, that sick."   
Alexander went to him and said, "I love you, Frankie."   
Frankie pushed him away. "I am tired of these games Alex. Let us go."   
Alex backed away and said "All right then, let's play a new game.   
  
  
CHAP. 11  
Alexander was handed some file folders and began to look through them. He looked at Frankie and said, "Do you remember Mr. and Ms. Bradley?" Frankie went pale and looked like he was about to throw up. He sank to his knees shaking. The others raced to his side. Alexander smiled as he backed away to the door. "I guess you do remember them." He smiled as his eyes fell on Hannibal. "Colonel Smith whatever happened to the other member of your team, Amy Allen. I hear she is quite happy these days. It would be ashamed if anything happened to her."   
Hannibal felt his blood race and his heart pound. All he felt was rage. He lunged for Alexander before Face, B.A., or Murdock could grab him. One of the guards delivered a shot to Hannibal's stomach before he could get to Alexander. With his adrenaline pumping he got back up and went after him again.   
B.A. grabbed him and said "Cool it man, this is what the sucka wants."   
Hannibal shook with rage as he said, "I swear to god if you hurt her, I will kill you. YOU SON OF A BITCH."   
Murdock looked at him and said "Leave her alone, she has been through enough."  
Alex stood laughing as Hannibal tried to lunge at him again. "What is wrong captain, you do not like me talking about the woman you love like that?"   
Hannibal looked at Murdock shocked saying "The woman you love." Murdock tried to avoid Hannibal's gaze. Hannibal grabbed him and forced Murdock to look at him. There for the first times he saw the truth in Murdock's eyes.   
"It must have been hard for him to watch the two of you fall in love like that" Alexander said. Hannibal looked over at Murdock and wondered why he never saw it before Alexander laughed at how much fun he was having. Frankie was curled up in a ball on the floor. Stockwell had been watching from the back passively. Alex glared at him. Stockwell knew he was bluffing. There was no way he could no anything. "Have you told Lt. Peck yet that you know all about his mother." Suddenly all eyes were on the general. Horror crossed Stockwell's face at having this piece of information exposed. Face looked over to Hannibal.   
He then put on his best poker face. He would not give Santana the satisfaction of getting him upset. His face was unreadable as he glared at Santana. Hannibal, B.A., and Murdock could all see the pain. They all stared at Alexander with hatred. A guard suddenly stepped up to B.A. and hit him on the back of the head with his gun. B.A. fell to the floor. "Unfortunately Mister Baracus your life is so boring I could not find any secrets, but I did not want you to feel left out." Alexander smiled and left the room. All of his secrets had been revealed.   
  
CHAP. 12  
  
Hannibal pulled himself together knowing he needed to take charge. Hannibal turned to Stockwell and in a dangerous voice said "Make no mistake about it General, we will deal with Face's mother later." Hannibal looked at Face and Murdock "Come on guys, help me with B.A." They pulled B.A. into a corner and propped his head up. "He will be out for a while." Hannibal said and looked at Murdock and Face saying "I know there is a lot going on right now, but right now we have to get Frankie and Stockwell out of here."   
Murdock and Face both agreed "Yes Sir!"   
Hannibal looked over to Frankie and said, "The first thing we do is finds out who this Mr. and Ms. Bradley were."  
Hannibal walked over to Frankie and sat down in front of him. Murdock and Face sat beside him and Stockwell watched from his usual position in the back. Hannibal put his hands on Frankie's and said "Frank, we need to know who these people were. We can't have any secrets right now."   
Frankie looked at Hannibal with a pair of haunted eyes. Frankie looked at Stockwell and said, "Do you know about this?"   
Stockwell shook his head and said "No."   
Frankie took a deep breath and began. "Steven and Diane Bradley were my baby-sitters when I was 8. My mom had another breakdown and my dad sent me to stay with them so that I would not disturb her." Frankie took a deep breath and said, "They used to like to have sex while I watched."  
"They said they liked me watching, they said it made it better for them. At first I didn't understand it, but as time went on I wanted to stop watching and they would not let me. They said they would tell my parents and have them send me away. I did not understand why then, but the thought of being sent away terrified me." Tears rolled down his face as he said "They used to bring other men and women into it. They would pretend to hurt each other."   
Frankie began to cry and Hannibal stopped him and said "That's enough, you don't have to say any more." Hannibal and the others were appalled by what they heard. What kind of pervert could do that to a child?   
Frankie covered his face with his hands and said, "This is so stupid, this is nothing compared to what you guys went through in the P.O.W. camp."   
Hannibal pulled Frankie's hands down looked him in the eye and said; "It is not stupid. What you went through was just as hard and abusive as what happened to us. You were just a kid and alone, at least we were adults and had each other."   
Frankie looked at Hannibal surprised and said "It was not abuse, they never touched me or hit me."   
Face said "It was abuse Frankie, they took advantage of you because they were adults and you were a kid. You said yourself you didn't want to watch."   
Frankie looked away. Murdock grabbed his shoulders and said, "Frankie, what they did was wrong and sick. You once told me that you wondered why you never had a long-term relationship, maybe this is why. I am sure those people screwed up your perception of love and sex."   
Frankie began to shake as he remembered "They use to have bondage, which scared the hell out of me."   
Stockwell suddenly appeared beside Frankie and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He said "Frankie, it must have been hard holding this all in for so long. Have you ever talked about it? Have you ever expressed any emotion on the subject?"   
Frankie quietly said no as his emotions over took him and he began to sob like a baby. He kept muttering to himself "I didn't want to see." The others stepped back and watched as Stockwell gently took Frankie in his arms.   
Frankie put his head on Stockwell's shoulder and cried as Stockwell whispered to him "It is going to be all right son." Hannibal, Face, and Murdock all stared shocked.  
  
CHAP.13   
  
An hour later Frankie had fallen asleep. Stockwell had put his jacket over him and kept a vigil at his side.   
Face and Hannibal sat alone talking. "How ya doing kid?" Hannibal asked Face as they both puffed on a cigar.   
"I am all right, Frankie is the one I am worried about."   
Hannibal looked over at Stockwell and said "Can you believe what happened with Stockwell. I would almost swear he had a heart."  
Face quietly said "Yea, it is pretty unbelievable."   
Hannibal sighed and said "Face about your mother, as soon as we get out of here we will find out everything that Stockwell knows."   
Face looked at Hannibal and said "You know Hannibal, I am not sure that I want to." Hannibal looked at him surprised. "When I first found out that A.J. Bancroft was my father, I was so angry. I thought I had missed out on being someone's son. The more I thought about it though, I didn't miss out on anything because I had you." Hannibal looked away overcome with emotion. "I had you there giving me advice, getting me out of trouble. I had you as a father."   
Hannibal looked up and quietly said "Thanks Face."   
Face looked away and said, "I had one moment with AJ before he died. He tried to tell me in his way that he was proud of me. Now when I think about my mother, I know she loved me and kept me as long as she could. I know her name was Samantha. Now when I think about my biological mother and father, I know I had a father who was proud of me. I have a sister who is becoming my friend. A mother who loved me named Samantha, and a family with you guys."   
Hannibal smiled as he saw a side of face he never saw before. "Where did the cocky, insecure, and sometimes arrogant Templeton Peck go? I like the new mature and peaceful man."   
Face smiled and said "I don't know, but I have never felt this peaceful before in my life. I think I have finally put my past to rest."  
@@@@@@  
  
B.A. awoke with a growl. "HAAAAAA, What's happening. What's going on man?"   
"How ya feeling Sergeant?" Hannibal asked as he walked over next to him.   
B.A. stood up and said "I am gonna kill that sucker for knocking me out, no one knocks out B.A. Baracus." B.A. was fixing to put his fist through a wall when he noticed Frankie. "What's wrong with Frankie?"   
Face took B.A. aside and said, "Come on, I'll tell you what happened."  
  
CHAP.14  
  
Hannibal walked over to Murdock ready to talk. Murdock cut him off thought and said "Colonel, you don't have to do this."   
Hannibal looked at him and said "Murdock, I think we should talk." They both looked at the floor not knowing what to say. "Murdock, I did not know how you felt about her. I swear I didn't know."   
Murdock looked at him and said "I know colonel, I never told anyone how I felt. I think Face knows though." Murdock looked away, trying to hide the tears.   
"I wish you had told me."   
Murdock laughed and said "Why? What would you have done? I really don't want to talk about this Hannibal."   
Hannibal sat next to him and said "Murdock all I can say is I am sorry if I hurt you, neither one of us meant to."   
"I know Hannibal, I was happy you two had found a little happiness with each other."   
Hannibal knew he was lying "Murdock you don't have to say that."   
Murdock angrily said, "Well, what do you want me to say. Do you want to hear about how jealous I was? Maybe you want to hear about how hard it was for me to see you too together. I hated myself, you, and how I felt. Feel better now that you know."   
Hannibal stood there, not really shocked, but wishing he had seen this sooner. "Murdock, that is exactly what I want to know." Hannibal said quietly.   
Murdock looked at him and said, "I got over this Hannibal, a long time ago. A part of me still loves her and probably always will, but I don't begrudge either of you what you had."   
"If I had been paying more attention, maybe I would have seen your feelings" Hannibal said.   
Murdock knelt down next to him and said "Colonel stop blaming yourself that is what he wants. I never understood why you always felt so guilty for loving her." Hannibal looked up shocked. He hated it when Murdock knew how he was feeling. He looked away quickly, his face a mask. Murdock laughed and said "Some things never change, you still feel guilty." Hannibal could not say anymore because Alexander entered the room.   
  
CHAP. 15   
  
Hannibal's eyes blazed with anger as he stood up. He was going to light a cigar, but realized he was out. Well, I guess I will have to do this one solo he thought to himself. Hannibal crossed his arms and whispered to Murdock "You guys get ready to go."   
Murdock with relief in his voice said "Finally." They were all tired of sitting around letting this guy screw with them.   
Alexander straightened his suit and motioned toward Frankie on the floor. "Brother I do not want you to think I am a heartless man. You are my family."   
Frankie looked at him astonished and said; "You tried to kill me. You kidnaped me and my friends, forced me to relieve painful parts of my past and you have the nerve to call us family."   
"My past was no bed of roses either; our parents did this to us. They separated us and forced us to these lives."   
Frankie yelled back "Stop blaming mama and papa, they did the best they could. You did this."   
Alexander threw a manila folder at Frankie. "Here look for yourself if you don't believe me."   
Frankie knelt down and looked at the photos, pictures and clippings in horror. They were all about him. There were reviews of movies he had worked on, clippings of the A-Team and his involvement, he even had the clippings of him when he was 12 and won the local spelling bee. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! Frankie screamed.  
@@@@@@  
  
Face watched silently as Frankie looked over the papers on the floor. He wondered how Frankie and his brother could be so different. Face was ready for action and was in position and waiting for Hannibal's signal. Face had learned more in the last two days about himself and his friends than he ever thought he would. Face was thinking about his mother. Years ago he would have killed for just one shred of information on her. Here in his present situation, watching Frankie's struggle because of his mother's obvious favoritism, it did not seem so important to him. Just knowing his mother loved him was enough. He realized he had more from his mother than Frankie had from his. Face turned and looked as he watched Frankie attack Alexander.  
@@@@@@  
  
Hannibal grabbed Frankie and pulled him back as he was screaming "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"   
Hannibal calmly said, "Relax Frankie, this guy is not worth it."   
"What do you know about it Smith?" Alexander angrily shot back.   
"I know you are a psychopath who is pissed at your parents and taking it out on him." Hannibal said. " I worked on a movie with that plot line once, it was called THE JEALOUS MONSTER."   
Alexander looked at Frankie and laughed "You think I am jealous of him!"   
Hannibal turned to him and said "I think you are pissed he got to stay home with psycho mom and Daddy, while you got hauled off to some nut house."   
Alexander pulled out a gun and said, "You should take me more seriously Smith."   
Hannibal puffed on his cigar and said "I am sick of serious, there has been too much seriousness around here lately. If you are going to kill us just go ahead and do it."   
@@@@@@  
  
Murdock suddenly looked up and said "Hey colonel, I remember that movie didn't the lead character have a pet rock collection."   
B.A. growled and said "Fool, forget about your stupid rocks. Ain't got no pet rocks just the ones in your head."   
Murdock glared at him and said, "I am sick and tired of you picking on my rocks. They have feelings too."   
"No, they don't stupid." B.A. yelled. B.A. ran after Murdock with fists' ready. This momentarily through the guards off balance, which was all B.A. and Murdock, needed.   
  
CHAP. 16   
Frankie watched as Murdock and B.A. chased after each other. Hannibal suddenly shoved Frankie down to the floor. Hannibal grabbed the gun of the guard in front of him. He pulled the guard around until he was directly in front of him. A shot went off as the guard fell to the ground. Hannibal went after the guard with the gun as B.A., Face, and Murdock each did the same. They shoved their guards into the remaining four knocking them all down. Two guns fell as Hannibal and Face grabbed them. Hannibal kicked one guard unconscious. Frankie saw what was happening and tried to help the others. He saw the gun in Alexander's hand and went for it. They both fell to the floor wrestling for the gun. Hannibal turned his gun on Frankie and Alexander and said "Don't move!" The guards froze as they saw the gun pointed at their boss's head. Alex smiled as Frankie punched Alexander off of him and grabbed the gun.  
Face, B.A., and Murdock grabbed the other guns and stood beside Hannibal. Stockwell suddenly appeared from his corner. Hannibal sarcastically said, "Thanks for all of the help General."   
Stockwell smiled and said "I only get involved if I have too."   
Alexander looked at Frankie and said "No matter how this ends up, I am glad I brought you to me."   
Frankie said "You kidnaped me, you did not bring me to you.   
Alexander said "This did not begin with the kidnaping, it started with our fathers death."   
It suddenly hit Frankie like a ton of bricks. "You killed him didn't you?" "You should have seen his eyes, such shock." The gun began to shake in Frankie's' hand.   
"Who do you think told me about the babysitter? Did you know that he knew the entire time? He thought you deserved it."   
"SHUT UP!" Frankie screamed through his tears.   
"You know I think you deserved it to. I know you wanted to join in." Alexander sneered. Frankie screamed as the gun shook violently. "I know you wanted them to fuck you Frankie. Didn't you?" The gun went off.  
@@@@@@  
  
Hannibal had been watching the exchange between Frankie and Alexander wondering what this guy was thinking. "Is this guy trying to get shot?" Hannibal asked Face. Finally Hannibal understood everything. Why Santana kept trying to provoke Frankie. And why the guards did not interfere between the two. "That stupid bastard wants Frankie to kill him" he said. Hannibal did not have a chance to say anything because the gun went off.  
@@@@@  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Frankie's face froze in horror as Alexander's showed a look of triumphant. Alexander slowly fell to the floor where a pool of blood was beginning to form. Frankie rushed to his brother's side.   
Alexander with his last breath looked at Frankie and said, "Now we will always be together, you will never forget me."   
Frankie screamed as his brother's body went limp in his arms. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I AM SORRY." He screamed over and over. Hannibal had to forcefully pull Frankie away as he continued to scream."   
Hannibal glared at the guards. They simply looked at Hannibal and said "Our job is done, you may go now." Face helped Hannibal with Frankie as they all followed Stockwell out of the door. Alexander's body was left behind. It disappeared 24 hours later.  
  
CHAP. 17  
  
The guys were in the living room at Langley. Face and Hannibal were reading while B.A. worked on a car part. A week had passed since Alexander's death. Things had gone back to semi normal. Hannibal did not bring up Amy again to Murdock. He figured it should stay in the past for now. Face was his usual self, but seemed a lot more relaxed with his life here at Langley. Stockwell had come over 2 days ago and acted as though nothing had happened with Frankie. Murdock came into the room carrying a box of rocks. "Well two more rocks have asked to join my collection."   
Hannibal smiled and said, "What are their names' Murdock?"  
Murdock proudly said "Bosco and Baracus."   
B.A. threw his screw driver down and said "That's it, give me those stupid rocks fool." B.A. stopped as he saw Frankie come down the stairs. It had been another night of nightmares for him. He was looking tired and worn out.   
Frankie felt all of their eyes on him. He stopped and looked at Hannibal. "I have an appointment with a psychiatrist today. Will you guys come with me?" He looked at Hannibal with an almost pleading look.   
Hannibal spoke for all of them and said "Sure Frankie." Frankie nodded gratefully and walked outside.   
"That is the first time he has talked in a week." Face said.   
Hannibal nodded and said, "I know, maybe this therapist is the first step in him getting past all of this."   
When Frankie left, B.A. glared at Murdock and said, "I want those rocks." B.A. ran after Murdock who ran upstairs.   
Hannibal laughed as Face looked at him and said "Pet rocks, go figure."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
